This invention relates to the field of metal deformation and to compositions and emulsions used therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to metal-deformation compositions and emulsions which contain a phosphonate ester.
A number of compositions and emulsions are used in metal deformation processes to provide a boundary layer which separates the process equipment from the metal slabs to be processed. Such compositions and emulsions also facilitate the transport of water insoluble materials contained therein to the process equipment or metal slabs in a uniform and consistent manner. They further provide cooling by evaporative water loss or by heat removal from the system through surface contact with the process equipment or the metal slabs.
The emulsions known in the art used for metal deformation processes contain fatty acids, which effectively provide good lubrication between the process equipment and metal slab. However, a number of problems are encountered when using the emulsions of the art. These problems include the formation of metallic soap particles via reactions between the fatty acids and the metal surfaces, dissolved multi-valent ions from the metal surfaces or water, or combinations thereof. These metallic soap particles are highly viscous and thereby alter the boundary lubrication between the process equipment and metal slabs. Therefore, in order to correct this deficiency, it is necessary to carry out a substantial or partial removal of the emulsions from the system and dispose of the same during the metal deformation process, which is both time and cost ineffective.
There exists a need in the art for metal deformation compositions and emulsions which retain beneficial lubrication properties, but do not generate metallic soap particles during the metal deformation process.
In one aspect, metal deformation compositions of this invention are provided which contain a phosphonate ester.
In another aspect, this invention provides metal deformation emulsions which contain a phosphonate ester and water.
In a further aspect, this invention provides methods of deforming metals which include applying the compositions of the invention to a metal and deforming the metal.
In yet another aspect, methods of deforming metals are provided which include applying the emulsions of the invention to a metal and deforming the metal.
In yet a further aspect, this invention provides methods of preparing reagents for use in metal deformation which include diluting the compositions of the invention with water.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention are described further in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof.